Aléjate de ella
by Sirenita
Summary: La paranoia es algo común en cualquier persona. El único problema es que el de Rose Weasley tiene nombre: Scorpius Malfoy. ¿Qué hará la pelirroja cuando sepa que su prima Lily sale con él? ¡Histeria!


**El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros., 2000. Esto es sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**

"**Aléjate de ella"**

-¿Qué dijiste? – preguntó deteniéndose y se giró para ver a su hermano.

Las cejas del chico se juntaron hasta ser una sola. Una de las características que más odiaba de su hermana mayor era que, en general, no escuchaba ni una palabra de lo que decía porque lo consideraba demasiado pequeño para dar información de importancia… Y tenía catorce años. Claro, era todo un niño. ¿Y su hermana se consideraba tan madura a los dieciséis? Pff, por favor.

-¿Acaso estás sorda? – Rose alzó una ceja fríamente – Te dije lo que había hecho en el día para que les contarás a los papás que estoy bien.

-No hablo de la carta semanal que les mandó, Hugo… Mencionaste un rumor que, si mis orejas perfectamente sanas no me traicionan, tenían los nombres de Lily y el de Malfoy – dijo sin prestar atención a un chico que le pedía que se moviera de la mitad del pasillo porque interrumpía el paso.

-Ah… Dicen que están saliendo, pero no sé si sea verdad – Se alzó de hombros sin darle real importancia al tema.

-¿Cómo no vas a saber si estás en la misma casa que nuestra prima?

-Que vayamos en Gryffindor, no significa que la acoso todo el día… Te recuerdo que ella va en tercer año y yo en cuarto – replicó el castaño fastidiado por el repentino interés de Rose - ¿Y por qué te importa, en todo caso?

Rose miró por fin al chico que le pedía que saliera del camino y le lanzó una mirada tan dura, que aún siendo prefecto, se fue entre la multitud de estudiantes asustado.

-Mira, me dices que Lily está saliendo con Malfoy y eso no es para nada importante… ¡Claro que lo es! Entre familia hay que protegernos – explicó poniéndole las manos en los hombros a Hugo y lo zamarreó – Recobra la cordura y piensa que nuestra prima no puede estar con un imbécil como Malfoy.

-Es un rumor. ¿Les haces caso a las estupideces que inventan las Slytherins cuando están aburridas?

-Tengo que hacer algo… - dijo para sí misma pensativa.

-Ahora entiendo por qué mamá dice que papá te ha manipulado con conceptos absurdos… Como ese odio irracional a los Malfoy.

-… ¡Gracias, Hugo! Nos vemos… algún día – finalizó dándose cuenta que casi nunca hablaba con su hermano menor en la escuela - ¡Adiós!

La melena pelirroja y larga de la muchacha ondeaba mientras se alejaba corriendo por el pasillo esquivando con precisión a cada persona.

Hugo vio cómo su hermana se iba y negó con la cabeza sabiendo que Lily después lo molestaría a él por haberle contado del rumor. Rose era la más calmada, estudiosa y menos cotilla de todos los primos, pero cuando se hablaba de los Malfoy todo cambiaba. Había crecido con las historias de su padre sobre su enemistad con el padre de Scorpius Malfoy e hizo que su hija generara una preocupación especial por mantener alejado a ese rubio de su hermano y sus primos. Su mamá ya había retado innumerables veces a su marido por malcriar a Rose con barbaridades que sólo servían para desunir a las casas de Hogwarts, pero eso no evitó para nada que la niña creciera pensando que los Malfoys no eran de fiar.

Lo primero por hacer era hablar con Lily para verificar si el rumor era tan sólo un mero hecho de ficción que las malas y aburridas lenguas inventaban para matar el tiempo, aunque de buenas y primeras había tenido el impulso de ir a buscar a Scorpius Malfoy para dejarle bien claro que se mantuviera alejado de su prima, de sus primos, de su hermano, de ella y, en definitiva, de cualquier persona decente. Pero era un mero impulso estúpido. Muy bien había dicho Hugo que era un simple, absurdo, comentado y odiado rumor.

Mientras doblaba a la izquierda en la bifurcación que siempre tomaba a la derecha para llegar a su torre, se dio cuenta que no sabía dónde estaba la sala común de Gryffindor. Toda su familia, empezando por abuelos, tíos, padres y terminando en la mayoría de primos, habían ido a esa casa; por lo que los únicos datos que tenía eran que: Estaba en una torre, tal como la suya, y la entrada estaba detrás del retrato de la Dama Gorda. Y, como nunca se había interesado realmente en saber con precisión la entrada a cada sala común del castillo, jamás había estado por esa zona del castillo… Ni tampoco sabía quién era la Dama Gorda.

-Está lleno de obesas – murmuró observando las personas de los distintos retratos y comenzó a disminuir el paso.

Se quedó en la mitad del pasillo viendo fijamente cada uno de los retratos. Se pregunto por qué no se ponían a dieta, y dejaban sólo a la ejemplar Dama Gorda como una señora… gorda.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Rose? – preguntó alguien a sus espaldas.

A juzgar por la mirada de su primo Albus, la chica supuso que debía verse como una maníaca planeando un complot en contra de los retratos y un bichito raro estando en el territorio que no le pertenecía. Vio a muchos estudiantes con sus uniformes decorados con rojo y dorado lanzarle miradas de soslayo como si fuera una intrusa… Y lo era, a decir verdad.

-Fíjate que me perdí – contestó con una ironía muy pobre y siguió antes que Albus le dijera que no intentara ser graciosa, porque no lo era ni lo sería jamás – Me gustaría hablar con Lily. ¿Sabes si está en la sala común o su horario de clases para buscarla?

-¿Por qué me iría a saber su horario? – Frunció el ceño como si sólo una persona con indicios de locura obsesiva lo hiciera mientras que Rose tosía para ocultar el rubor de sus mejillas – No está. El equipo de quidditch está practicando para el partido contra Hufflepuff.

-Oh, genial – Sonrió.

-Pero no vayas. Michael, el capitán del equipo, está bastante concentrado en el juego y advirtió a todos que si alguien llegaba a molestarlos… - Chistó la lengua – Digamos que pidió un gran cargamento a la tienda del tío George y tu papá.

-Entonces tendré que dirigirme de inmediato al imbécil – musitó y se le ocurrió algo – Oye, Albus ¿sabes del rumor en el que vinculan a Malfoy y a Lily?

-Sí, pero es tan cierto como que Slughorn baile en su bata rosa en el Gran Salón a medianoche o que mi papá tiene un tatuaje de un dragón en el estómago – Rodó los ojos al mismo tiempo que una carcajada se le escapaba – No deberías creer todo lo que dicen.

-¡Es tu hermana y no tomas las precauciones necesarias!

-No las tomaría aún si mi papá de verdad tuviera un colacuerno húngaro tatuado – Pareció recordar algo y miró el reloj de su muñeca – Voy atrasado a Transformaciones… Nos vemos luego.

-Claro – asintió y agregó – Ya tuve Transformaciones en la mañana y ten cuidado con el movimiento de varita. Si lo haces mal de cualquier forma, terminarás en la enfermería – le advirtió.

-¡Gracias!

Observó como su primo se iba y suspiró agotada. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y comenzó a masajear en círculos sus sienes sintiendo cómo la cabeza le explotaba del sólo pensar que tendría que hablar ahora mismo con la persona a la que más odiaba. Tendría que buscarlo, dirigirle la palabra y estar a una distancia que traspasaba su radio de diez metros de lejanía… ¿Por qué rayos su prima se iba a fijar en… él? Ni que fuera la séptima maravilla del mundo. Scorpius Malfoy no era especial. No hacía magia extremadamente poderosa, no resaltaba en los estudios, no era gracioso ni tampoco extrovertido para llevarse bien con mucha gente; era reservado, más bien aburrido y siempre que se cruzaban o que tenían una clase juntos –aunque sólo dos, ya que en general le tocaba con Hufflepuffs- la miraba con una cara de culo que parecía que nunca en su vida había sonreído o que siempre olía basura por donde quiera que fuera. Se despreciaban mutuamente.

Se dio cuenta que nuevamente los Gryffindors la miraban como una demente… Era una Ravenclaw en la zona de Gryffindors, masajeándose la cabeza con los ojos cerrados y murmurando maldiciones dirigidas a un Slytherin en voz baja.

Vale, oficialmente sí actuaba extraño.

Se dirigió lo más rápido que pudo hacía la clase que sabía que tenían los Slytherin a esa hora.

Cuando le preguntó al profesor Flitwick si podía hablar con Malfoy un rato, su jefe de casa la miró como si se hubiera tragado unos calcetines malolientes que la hacían delirar.

-¿Se puede saber por qué quiere hablar con él? – preguntó alzando una ceja.

-Es algo privado – dijo sonriéndole.

-¿Tan privado para que interrumpa mi clase? – Rose trató de soportar las ganas que tenía de pisotear al profesor. Siempre que hacía pregunta tras pregunta para dárselas de "estricto", la enloquecía.

-Sí… Por favor – le pidió parpadeando tres veces muy lentas y haciendo un puchero.

-Me encantaría, señorita Weasley, pero el señor Malfoy no vino a clases – dijo el pequeño profesor – De hecho pensaba mandar a buscarlo para darle un castigo por no asistir por tercera vez a una de mis clases.

-Si quiere puedo buscarlo yo misma – se ofreció poniendo nuevamente su cara de puchero.

-¡Perfecta idea! Ya no tienen más clases por hoy… Entonces dile que venga a verme lo más pronto posible.

Una de las razones por la cual era la favorita de Flitwick era que siempre se ofrecía a ayudarlo. Su hermano le decía que era una maldita alabadora, pero se había dado cuenta que era más fácil no hacer los deberes si se llevaba bien con los profesores, en especial el jefe de su casa. Llámenlo el don de la manipulación o de la actuación, pero sus parpadeos demoledores siempre funcionaban con ese enano… Bah, le había tomado cariño. Era un buen profesor.

No fue difícil ubicar a Malfoy.

Caminaba por el pasillo del tercer piso y saliendo de la enfermería distinguió una cabellera rubia, corta y perfectamente ordenada. Sólo él podía lucir tan elegante para un día de escuela y al salir de la enfermería.

-¡Eh, tú! – gritó corriendo para alcanzarlo.

Scorpius Malfoy se dio media vuelta y sus ojos grises se agrandaron al ver que la chica que lo llamaba era ella. Hizo una mueca antes de seguir caminando sin prestarle atención.

-¡Eh, pedazo de mierda!

-Que gran vocabulario para una dama, Weasley – le espetó el muchacho al verse interceptado por la pelirroja y sonrió – Siempre tan delicada y fina como una _rosa_… - agregó con ironía y Rose lo miró con dureza. Su nombre significaba rosa.

-Puedo ser delicada y fina con quien quiera. No es que tú seas tan importante para que me comporte bien – replicó irguiéndose y soltó – En todo caso, no puedes decirme nada, porque eres un hombre muerto.

-¿Perdón? – preguntó sin entender.

-Sí, date por muerto – asintió y sacó su varita - ¿Crees que vas a seguir saliendo con mi prima y vivirás para contarlo?

La miró como si realmente estuviera loca y Rose frunció el ceño pensando que ya muchos la habían mirado así en un día.

Apuntó su varita de tal forma que si lanzaba un hechizo, le caería en el cuello.

-¿Te refieres a Lily Potter?

-No, me refiero a tu papá… ¡Por supuesto que Lily! – Se le acercó amenazante y gruñó enojada – Y no te atrevas a decir su nombre porque ella para ti es sólo Potter. ¿Me oíste? Si vuelvo a escuchar que le dices Lily, ahí sí que date por muerto y enterrado bajo cien metros de tierra. ¡Aléjate de ella!

-Es interesante que actúes como si fueras la niñera… No sabía que tenías instinto maternal – se burló y lanzó una carcajada.

-Tampoco sabía que tenías instinto de asalta cunas.

-Espera, ella va en tercer año. ¿Con tres años de diferencia me dices "asalta cunas"?

-Sí, deberías salir con personas de tu edad… - dijo rápidamente y se sintió bastante estúpida por su argumento. Él estaba en lo cierto – Más bien, no deberías salir con nadie. Ahórrale el suplicio a muchas mujeres – corrigió.

-Así que ahora eres una líder femenina…

El muchacho se desordenó el cabello rubio y, aunque Rose no quisiera admitirlo, se veía mejor así que con el pelo ordenado, casi peinado como lengüeteado por un perro. Sus ojos grises se fijaron en el rostro de ella y la miró por un par de segundos, para después hacer una mueca de disgusto. Ésa era la mirada acompañada de la mueca como si oliera basura. ¡La detestaba! No había necesidad de mirarla así. Se había bañado, se había puesto su perfume favorito; así que no debía oler tan mal. Sólo a un poco de sudor porque ese día hacía mucho calor… ¿Y por qué trataba de justificar que sí olía bien? El del problema era él. Él era la basura.

-Lamento decepcionarte, pero no salgo con tu prima – dijo dedicándole una sonrisa burlona – Las pelirrojas como ella no son mi tipo… Así que busca a otro para que puedas cumplir tu sueño de convertirte en una asesina, ya que siempre me he mantenido y me mantendré alejado de tu prima – Y empujó su varita para quitársela de encima.

Rose retrocedió un poco y bajó su varita sintiéndose avergonzada. Ahora no sólo sus orejas se teñían de rojo, si no que todo su rostro. Odiaba enrojecerse de tal manera porque no podía fingir seguridad para hacer una salida digna de una triunfadora. Había hecho el ridículo total en frente de Malfoy.

Bajó la mirada queriendo que Merlín enviara cualquier conjuro que hiciera que la tierra se abriera y se la tragara por tiempo indefinido. Incluso sus manos le temblaban de rabia y vergüenza…

Con mucha elegancia y rapidez, el rubio se le acercó y dejó que su boca estuviera tan cerca de su oído izquierdo, que cuando sus labios se despegaron para hablar, le rozaron haciéndole cosquillas.

-Aunque hay otras pelirrojas que me encantan – musitó con la voz ronca.

Si alguna vez pensó que solamente se ponía roja cuando hacía el ridículo, esa teoría quedó descartada cuando sintió que más sangre se iba a sus mejillas para aumentar el rojo vivo que teñía su rostro y sus orejas. Podía incluso sentir cómo su piel emanaba un intenso calor.

Su corazón latía violentamente y no podía concentrarse en hacer algo rápido para salir de esa situación… o mejor dicho, para responder a lo que había dicho Malfoy. Y aunque le costara aceptarlo, desde el principio supo que no podía decirle nada porque no tenía ninguna palabra en su mente para recitarla en voz alta.

Por primera vez se dio cuenta que le llegaba un poco más arriba de los hombros al rubio y que en la piel de su rostro había un lunar cercano al ojo. No tenía ninguna imperfección, como pecas o granos, haciéndolo ver más maduro para su edad… De hecho, se veía demasiado perfecto para su propio gusto.

¿Pero… qué estaba pensando si se trataba de Malfoy?

-¿Qué crees que dices? – preguntó con un hilo de voz y se aclaró la garganta para encontrar su tono confiado y punzante, que siempre usaba cuando tenía que tratar con él. Él dio un paso hacía atrás para que sus miradas se encontraran – Aléjate de mí… No te quiero cerca.

-¿Entonces por qué sigues de pie, eh? – Sonrío y caminó en círculos a su alrededor.

-Pues… - Apretó las manos sabiendo que su rojo habitual debía ya ser fluorescente porque presentía que la mayoría de la sangre que bombardeaba su corazón debía ir hacia sus mejillas - ¿Sabes? Ándate a la mierda – masculló resueltamente.

-Prefiero ir a mi sala común a estar en paz… Me viste salir de la enfermería, así que podrías hacer la conexión que estoy enfermo, necesito descansar.

-Será difícil descansar de ti mismo.

-Es tierno que trates de ser graciosa, Weasley, pero el humor no es lo tuyo – le dijo y comenzó a caminar, dándole la espalda a la muchacha.

-¡Por si acaso, Flitwick te quiere en su despacho porque te va a castigar por faltar! – gritó enojada al recordar lo que le había prometido al profesor - ¡Sólo mantente alejado, Malfoy!

Scorpius alzó el brazo e hizo un gesto de despedida para seguir caminando hasta que su figura de dándole la espalda se perdió al doblar en una esquina.

Gimió de rabia y dio dos grandes pisoteadas al suelo sin importarle que alguien pasara y le lanzara una mirada más de locura. ¡Realmente odiaba a ese Slytherin! Odiaba la forma en que arrugaba la nariz, la miraba, su piel perfecta, su andar despreocupado, su boca que le hacía cosquillas…

-¡Lo odio! – chilló desesperada.

La pelirroja bajó las escaleras movedizas y tomó el rumbo que daba a su torre. Agradeció que nadie anduviera por los pasillos porque aún andaba un poco trastornada, y si alguien se atrevía a mirarla, no sería responsable de las consecuencias.

Al entrar a su sala común pensó que nunca más le creería a Hugo sobre sus rumores. Hasta los rumores resultaban más ciertos que eso… ¿Scorpius Malfoy saliendo con su pequeña prima? Sí, claro. Además que eso causaría una guerra mundial porque su tío Harry, aunque no lo dijera, no le caía tan bien el padre de Malfoy, y si sabe que su hija sale con el hijo armaría un escándalo. Lily era lo suficientemente sensata para juntarse con gente que le convenía y le hacía bien. A nadie le podía hacer bien juntarse con Malfoy. Además él mismo le había confirmado que no salían, ya que las pelirrojas no eran su tipo… ¿Cómo había dicho? Ah, sí. Pero sí había otras que le encantaban.

-Asumiré que soy de las pelirrojas que no son su tipo – dijo llegando a la entrada de la sala común y se preparó para resolver una de las preguntas de ingenio que le harían para entrar.

Lo importante es que Malfoy se mantendría alejado de Lily… y de ella misma.

**FIN

* * *

**

**Notas de la autora:**** ¡Hola! Estaba pensando cómo sería Hogwarts con la "nueva generación" en la escuela y no sé por qué se me ocurrió que Rose sería una chica que le iba bien, pero en verdad no era tan estudiosa como su madre, trata de ser graciosa para alivianar su carácter serio y fue criada exclusivamente con las historias que su padre, Ron, le contaba de sus años escolares… O sea, de cómo Malfoy los molestaba. Entonces su hija creció paranoica respecto a los Malfoy. También se me ocurrió que estuviera en Ravenclaw para romper con la tradición de los Weasley en Gryffindor.**

**Me mato de la risa sólo con preguntarme qué pasaría si la hija de Ron se enamorara de un Malfoy. ****Y sólo puedo ver la escena de Hermione tratando de consolar a su marido que… rompe muebles y grita como loco. Amor de padre, no?**

**Espero que les haya gustado, y si no, pues que me dejen reviews si sientes que este intento estuvo bueno o malo. Recibir críticas constructivas y sugerencias siempre hace mejorar a cualquier persona que escriba. Sin contar que es fácil, es sólo apretar el botoncito de abajo que dice **_**GO**_ **y decir lo que se piensa. ¡Gracias :)!**

**Cuídense y gracias por leer, adiós!**

**Sirenita**


End file.
